drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Cyrene
Name: Terra Cyrene Age: 15 Nationality: Tairen Hair: Black Eyes: Dark brown Skin: Near Black Height: 5’3” Voice: Low and gruff, for a woman Other: Quite unattractive, lump on temple. Slightly hunchbacked. Special Skills: Disguise Physical Weakness: Hunchbacked and very ugly Personality Terra is very gracious, always very thankful for things given to her. She is obedient almost to a fault. Her heart is cold, not caring what her obedience does to someone else. As long as she knows her masters, no one else really matters, including herself. However, she has a soft spot for the ugly, the poor, and the crippled. All other emotions she has are reflections of her masters’. History Terra was born into a very poor family. The streets of Tear were harsh. Starvation, disease, and violence eventually killed off her parents and siblings, who lived in a side alley by an inn. Terra was the only one left in her family, and she was barely surviving. She would beg by day, and by night, she would wait outside of the inn to see if the cooks would give her some scraps. Often they never did, so she had to use the small amount of money she had to buy poor produce. After a while, things just got worse. The cooks got tired of her begging for scraps all the time, so they would chase her away with sticks. She got gradually less from begging, likely the usual passer-bys got tired of giving to the same girl all the time. She was sure her time on earth was drawing to an end. But she had an idea. Maybe if the Light wasn’t going to help her, the Shadow just might. It was that night she turned to the Shadow. Days later, she was approached by a woman while begging. She was finely dressed, and to Terra, she might have been a Queen. The woman took compassion on Terra and took her in. They traveled by carriage to somewhere. As to where, Terra had no clue. Her knowledge of the world was limited to the city of Tear. The woman raised Terra as her own daughter, teaching her how to read and write, geography, sewing, cooking, and many other skills, but above all, obedience. Terra proved to be a very bright girl, and the lady raising her praised her for it. But she was a strict mistress. Disobedience was punished severely and obedience was rewarded, so Terra quickly learned to obey, no matter what it was. When Terra was 15, a visitor came to the house. Terra had learned that she lived on a farm near Far Madding, but she rarely went outside and her mistress never had visitors. Terra was sent to the back room while her mistress and her female visitor discussed in the kitchen. Terra was able to catch snatches from the conversation. “She can learn? But….No, I wouldn’t send her there. Too dangerous………Up there? If you…..best, I will….” Terra pieced that she was going somewhere, likely north. By the next day, they were well on their way to Aringill, where they would board a ship to Fal Dara. She was not told where they were going, or what they were doing. It wasn’t until they were within a day of the Great Blight that her mistress told her that she could learn to channel. Terra was rather shocked, but excited too. Excited to be special in some way, even if she was not gifted with looks. But as to why she was at the Blight, she was still unsure. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Dreadlord Biographies Category:Biographies